Amores de uma Vida
by RenanSwift
Summary: Sakura Haruno tem a esperança e o sonho, de que um dia será uma reconhecida atriz famosa que um dia conhece Sasuke, um jovem misterioso que quer ser um advogado rico e famoso. Ele é o melhor amigo de Naruto, um jovem DJ que tem uma paquera por Ino, uma extrovertida e linda jovem que é amiga de Sakura e Hinata Hyuuga: Uma adolescente timida que deseja ser médica no futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Amigos e Casais!**

Quando tinha somente 9 anos, Sakura Haruno recebeu seu verdadeiro chamado: Ser uma famosa e excelente atriz! Isso aconteceu quando começou a fazer peças na época da escola, e foi aplaudida de pé por muitos enquanto fazia Romeu e Julieta como a própria Julieta aos 16 anos; Mas agora, Sakura estava adulta e queria mostrar o seu talento ao mundo, por isso, ela fazia uma faculdade de teatro, enquanto trabalhava meio período em uma Floricultura.

Sasuke Uchiha, com também de 19 anos, trabalhava em uma loja de discos para pagar sua faculdade de advocacia, que era o seu sonho a tempos; o jovem era ambicioso, e queria se tornar um dos advogados mais ricos e conhecidos do Brasil! Sasuke também tinha um amigo que conhecida desde a infância...

Este era Naruto Uzumaki, um jovem de 19 anos e que trancou a matricula por um ano na mesma faculdade do amigo, por não saber o que fazer. Naruto tinha uma pequena queda por Ino Yamanaka, que não notava isso e mal conhecia o garoto. Sakura era a melhor amiga de Ino e ambas se conheceram quando tinham 9 anos.

Outra amiga de Ino e Sakura era Hinata Hyuuga, uma jovem tímida e seria, que não mantinha não tinha coragem de manter o olhar preso as pessoas, contudo ela sempre procurava coragem para falar com o Naruto, seu vizinho desde que ela se mudou para São Paulo, mas nunca tinha coragem para expressar seus sentimentos.

Em uma manhã totalmente nublada e em seu apartamento todo bagunçado, Sakura acordou com o alarme disparado as 6:30 da manha, sendo que deveria estar na faculdade as 7:00 horas; Ela logo tomou um banho rápido, sem tempo para o café, e logo saiu apressada de casa, com uma calça jeans, camiseta branca, o cabelo preso por uma presilha e uma gravatinha adolescente.

Pouco tempo depois, ela recebeu uma ligação de Ino:

— Alô? - Sakura atendeu a ligação, ofegante por estar correndo

— Sakura, onde é que você ta com a cabeça? No secador de cabelo? — Ino fez piada, mas estava irritada e esperando por Sakura - Já to esperando você a meia hora! - Gritou

— Fica quieta, Ino-chata! Eu to chegando, me dá 15 minutos!

— Rápido, se a gente se atrasar mais uma vez, não deixam a gente entrar! — Ino disse, desligando sem esperar Sakura responder.

Naquele momento, Sasuke se encontrava parado no ponto de ônibus, esperando o mesmo de pé e só observando o tempo passar... Foi quando reparou em uma garota de cabelos rosados correndo a velocidade do som, cujo o celular caiu da bolsa a sua frente; Sasuke pegou o celular rapidamente

— Hey, você! — Sasuke gritou, na tentativa de devolver seu celular, mas o esforço foi inútil, pois ela já estava distante e foi tão apressada que quase nem o viu, muito menos o ouviu...

Sakura chegou ofegante na faculdade e só não havia suado muito por causa do frio, contudo, ela logo reparou em Ino a sua frente, com a mão na cintura e uma cara nada agradável

— É melhor você ter uma desculpa muito boa, Sakura Haruno! Eu não acredito que eu tive que esperar... — e Ino continuava a reclamar, até que Sakura não agüentou mais e começou a puxá-la pelo braço para elas irem logo a aula — Hey, o que está...

— Não temos tempo pra suas reclamações, vamos logo! Já são 7:30! — Sakura a interrompeu, ainda puxando Ino para dentro da escola, e esta pegava o seu celular para conferir

— Não! Ainda são 6:30 — Ino falou e logo Sakura parou de puxá-la. Ela olhou no seu relógio e olhou no relógio que havia dentro da escola (elas já haviam entrado), e percebeu que o seu estava uma hora adiantado. Sakura ficou vermelha de raiva

— Você me faz sair de correndo de casa, me liga no meio do caminho e me não me diz que horas são? Porque... — Agora Sakura estava irada e continuava a gritar com Ino, que agora estava com fones de ouvido e não ouvia a garota

— "O que ela está dizendo? Parece ruim! Ino, abaixe a cabeça e comece a mostrar arrependimento!" — ela pensou rápido e botou seu plano em prática, não era a toa que queria ser atriz...

Enquanto isso, Sasuke subiu no ônibus, estava lotado por pessoas da sua faculdade e um pouco mais, contudo, reconheceria aquele loiro escandaloso em qualquer lugar; Naruto estava sentado e falando no celular, ou melhor, gritando! Sasuke se senta no banco ao seu lado (vazio por causa da gritaria de Naruto)

— Você ficou ainda mais maluco?! — Sasuke gritou bem no ouvido dele, que ficou tonto com isso, mas logo tratou de responder

— Hey! Desde quando você ta ai? Não sabe o que é privacidade? — Naruto ficou irritado com o amigo

— Mas o ônibus inteiro ouviu, seu idiota! — Sasuke explicou a tom de sarcasmo

Naruto olhou o restante olhando para ele, e deu um sorriso envergonhado

— Oi pessoal! — Naruto disse, acenando, como se fosse um pedido de desculpas e o restante do ônibus voltou ao que estava fazendo — Depois eu te ligo! - Naruto sussurrou ao telefone.

— Quem era? — Sasuke perguntou

— Ninguém de importante - disse envergonhado e coçando a nuca com o sorriso aberto - O que ta fazendo aqui? - Naruto perguntou

— Ah eu decidi fazer uma visita a lua! — Sasuke respondeu, com sarcasmo e olhando para o teto como um lunático e o loiro olhava na mesma direção — Eu to indo pra escola, Naruto! — ele estalou os dedos para o garoto — E você?

— Eu vou pra casa do meu avô — Naruto falou um tanto animado, mas Sasuke nem percebeu isso.

Depois de alguns minutos sem falar nada, Naruto fez um convite

— Sasuke, você quer ir pra festa de aniversario do Lee? — Perguntou, com um sorriso discreto estampado

— Pode ser! Quando vai ser? - ele perguntou, dando de ombros

— Amanha! — Naruto respondeu e Sasuke balançou a cabeça positivamente

Em uma breve parada, uma garota de olhos levemente cinzas subiu no ônibus. Essa era Hinata, que ao ver Naruto, paralisou totalmente!, mas logo tentou parecer o mais normal possível para encará-lo, contudo, não adiantou.

— Hinata! — Naruto gritou, ficando de pé para abraçar a vizinha e pisando no pé de Sasuke

— Naruto! Olha por onde pisa! — ele fez uma cara de dor e o loiro logo tirou o pé dali

— Calma, Sasuke! — Naruto revirou os olhos — Tudo bem, Hinata? O que você faz aqui — falou ainda em pé, segurando as barras do ônibus junto com a garota

Ela não falou nada, eles eram amigos a muito tempo, mas Naruto nunca enxergou Hinata como ela enxergava-o. Mesmo com muita dificuldade, a jovem resolveu deixar sua vergonha de lado por alguns instantes

— Eu estou indo para a faculdade! — Hinata explicou

— Faculdade? - Naruto perguntou, pois não sabia que ela fazia faculdade

— Sim, eu faço medicina, quero ser pediatra no futuro! — ela respondeu, sorridente e sem vergonha em falar

— É uma profissão linda, Hinata! — Naruto disse, envergonhado

— Obrigado! — Hinata ficou com as maças do rosto avermelhadas, os elogios do loiro a deixavam sem graça

— Bom... depois a gente se vê! — ele disse, sentando no lugar novamente e Hinata sentando no um banco atrás do dele. Ao pegar o celular, ela viu as maças de seu rosto rubras.

— "Porque ele tem esse dom de me deixar vermelha? — Hinata pensou

Logo ela recebeu uma mensagem, Naruto havia lhe enviado uma carinha feliz, e logo ele se virou para ela e lhe deu um sorriso estampado.

Sasuke estava um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

— O que foi aquilo? — ele perguntou baixo, para somente o amigo ouvir

— O que? A Hinata? É só uma velha amiga — respondeu, estranhando a pergunta e o sorriso do amigo

— Sei... — Sasuke falou mantendo o sorriso, e Naruto não tinha entendido, mas preferiu ficar calado para evitar brigas...

Depois de ficar alguns minutos brigando com Ino, Sakura decidiu se acalmar e começou a conversar com a amiga, mas ela estava muito concentrada nas mensagens que trocava no celular; Sakura até tentou ver o que estava escrito, mas Ino percebeu e logo meteu bronca

— O que foi?! — Ino gritou, ela desligou a tela do celular

— O que eu fiz? Eu só queria ver o que tava escrito! — Sakura perguntou, irritada com os segredinhos da amiga

— Será que dá pra parar de ser tão curiosa? Não é da sua conta! — ela ligou o celular para si novamente

— Deixa de ser enjoada, Ino, isso é clichê demais até pra você! — Sakura falou e a loira revirou os olhos, fazendo ela bufar — Quer saber? Eu prefiro escutar musica! — ela declarou e procurou o celular dentro da bolsa

Foi quando ela percebeu que este havia sumido. Ela procurou no bolso, no restante da bolsa, em tudo!

— Ino! — ela cutucava a amiga que estava com os fones

— O que foi, Sakura?! — Ino perguntou de mal humor

— Acho que perdi meu celular — Sakura declarou e foi quando Ino, que se levantou, percebeu que o assunto era grave

— Calma, você pode ter deixado em casa — ela tentou acalmá-la

— Mas eu falei com você enquanto estava na rua, lembra? — Sakura disse, sentando-se vencida no banco

— Espera ai, deixa eu ligar pra ele — ela começou a procurar o numero de Sakura na agenda, mas foi quando o celular tocou

— Ai, esquece, depois você liga — Sakura disse, triste e emburrada por ter perdido um celular de 599 reais - Vamos pra sala, talvez com mais dez salários eu compre outro! - Ela bufou

— Para com isso, Sakura, vamos encontrá-lo! — Ino tentava animá-la, mas não seria fácil achar o celular. As duas entraram na mesma sala, já que ambas estudavam teatro juntas!

Sasuke e Hinata tinham chegado há algum tempo, os dois foram conversando no caminho da faculdade juntos, principalmente o fato dos dois nunca terem se visto pela faculdade, mas Hinata falava a maior parte do tempo de Naruto, para conhecer seu "amigo" e vizinho. Sasuke foi para o 2º andar e as garotas ficaram no primeiro. O silencio vagava pelos corredores, todos estavam em aula.

Quando o sino tocou, Sasuke teve que justificar seus deveres atrasados e Sakura ajudava ao professor. Ele chamou o elevador para o 4º andar e quando as portas se abriram, começou a olhar para Sakura. Ele reparava seus cabelos rosados e seus lábios em forma de coração, e principalmente seus belos olhos cor de esmeralda.

E ela também o encarava, olhando para seus exóticos olhos ônix, o cabelo ligeiramente bagunçado e seu olhar discreto que encarava seus olhos, aquilo estava a deixando rubra. Ele riu disso.

Logo depois do longo olhar, Sasuke entrou no elevador. As portas se fecharam e eles ficaram se olhando de canto, mas um não percebeu as ações do outro; ele tomou iniciativa e se apresentou.

— Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha! — ele disse, charmosamente e estendendo a mão e ela o olhou no rosto

— Eu sou Sakura, Sakura Haruno — ela disse, apertando a mão dele - "Que aperto forte" - Sakura pensou e os dois soltaram as mãos

— Eu gostei do seu cabelo, é pintado? — Sasuke perguntou, interessado; Contudo, não entendia porque tentava puxar assunto com a rosada

— Não, ele é realmente rosa! — Sakura disse e ele ergueu a sobrancelha

— Cabelo rosa natural? — ele perguntou, com uma cara e ela deu uma risada boba

— É... Parece estranho, mas eu puxei da minha avó! — ela explicou e ele balançou a cabeça positivamente — Eu adorei seus olhos! São bem misteriosos e negros! — Sakura elogiou

— Valeu! - Sasuke agradeceu — Eles são de família! Meus pais, meu irmão, todos tem olhos totalmente pretos! — ele explicou e logo as portas do elevador se abriram e os dois sairão, ele foi na frente, e ela um pouco atrás. Quando ela ia entrar em sua sala...

— Até mais, Sakura — ele falou, sussurrando sua voz roca ao pé da orelha.

— Até mais, Sasuke — respondeu, escondendo o rosto corado, fazendo Sasuke achar seu jeito engraçado

Com os corredores vazios, os dois entrarão em suas salas, pediram licença aos professores e sentavam-se em suas carteiras

— "O que foi aquilo" — ambos pensaram

Enquanto isso, Naruto estava a caminho da casa de seu avô, Jiraya, um tarado que trabalhava em construções e sempre tinha uma surpresa para seu neto.

Chegando lá, ele logo viu que Jiraya estava "acompanhado".

— "De novo não, ele não sossega nunca" — Naruto pensou, enquanto olhava Jiraya com uma paquera ao seu lado

— Hey, Naruto, você já chegou? — Jiraya ficou surpreso e constrangido ao mesmo tempo - Não esperava que fosse chegar tão cedo! - ele completou

— O que?! Era pra mim ter chegado aqui uma hora atrás! — Naruto ficou irritado com o que ouviu

— T-Tudo bem! Laura esse é Naruto, Naruto essa é a Laura — Jiraya apresentou os dois, gaguejando e com vergonha da situação, apesar de ser freqüente

— Prazer - ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo — A quanto tempo estão juntos? — Naruto perguntou

— Umas 3 semanas! — Laura respondeu e Naruto a encarou bem — Bom, acho melhor eu ir — ela completou, um pouco assustada com o olhar de Naruto

— Tchau Laura, a gente se vê! — Jiraya disse, piscando para a moça e está lhe devolveu o pisque

— Tchau! - Naruto disse, com os braços cruzados e encarando a moça de mal jeito

Depois que a moça saiu, Naruto emburrou ainda mais a cara e falou

— Quando é que você vai sossegar? — ele encarou o avô

— Qual é, não sou digno de uma segunda chance? - Jiraya tentou se defender, em vão

— Segunda? - Naruto disse, rindo — Essa deve ter sido a quarta ou a quinta só esse mês - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e Jiraya coçou a nuca com um sorriso pateta... igual ao do neto!

Na escola, os professores tinham liberado os alunos para o intervalo; Enquanto a maioria dos alunos saíram correndo de suas salas, Sakura ainda pensava muito em Sasuke e estava perdido em seus pensamentos:

— "Aquele cabelo levemente bagunçado, aquele delicioso perfume que seu corpo tinha e o mimo que era sua voz roca para os ouvidos... Isso sem falar naqueles misteriosos olhos pretos..."

— Acorda Sakura, a aula acabou, você tá tão distraída — Ino falou, liberando Sakura de seus pensamentos e estalando os dedos a frente da mesmo

— Ai! Para com isso, Ino chata — Sakura falou, segurando o riso enquanto tirava a mão de Ino da sua frente e indo pra fora da sala.

— Testuda!

— Feia!

— Fraca!

— Bruxa!

— Ei vocês! — Hinata as chamava, chegando perto delas — Por que estão brigando?

— POR NADA! — as duas gritam simultaneamente, assustando Hinata que não entendeu o porque de tanta violência

— Ah... — ela se recuperada do choque — Não vi vocês o dia todo!

— Você não tinha chegado, eu liguei pra você, mas só dava caixa postal! — Ino explicou

— É, e eu perdi meu telefone! — Sakura deu de ombros

— E eu falei com Naruto — Hinata deixou escapar ao tentar participar da conversa, e logo todas as atenções se voltaram contra ela

— Você falou com o Naruto? Como foi? Não desmaiou? — Sakura perguntou, era difícil Hinata ter uma conversa com mais de 3 palavras se não fosse com elas, e com Naruto as coisas só pioravam

— Não, por um milagre não! E foi até bom...

— Conta os detalhes! — Ino a interrompeu, não queria delongas por parte da amiga

— Bom... Nós falamos no ônibus, nos abraçamos, ele me deu uma piscada e...

— Uma piscada? — Ino interrompeu de novo

— Sim, duas na verdade, se contar por mensagem de texto — Hinata explicou, meio envergonhada de estar falando tudo aquilo, estava completamente corada

— E o que mais?! — Sakura pergunta, animada

— Só! — ela declarou

— Jura? Isso é o que você chama de "falar com ele"? — Ino falou, logo bufando e deixando Hinata sem graça

— Fica quieta, Ino-chata! Isso é um grande passo pra uma pessoa! - Sakura defendeu a amiga e esta deu um sorriso - Além disso ela conta as coisas pra gente... - Sakura falou, dando um olhar de perdida e uma indireta para Ino

— Escuta aqui sua...

— Ino! — Hinata grita, repreendendo-a antes que ela falasse algo que não prestasse

— Desculpa... - Ino abaixou a cabeça em respeito a Hinata, mas logo mostrou a língua a Sakura que correspondeu-a...

Sasuke aproveitou o intervalo para ir até em casa pegar um trabalho que havia esquecido, com roupas jogadas pelos cantos e somente a cozinha era um cômodo seguro de se entrar; ele recebeu um MMS de Itachi, seu irmão, que havia viajado para a Itália:

"Hey Sasuke, saca só a foto da tão comentada Torre de Pisa

PS: Volto em uma semana"

Sasuke suspirou, não se dava muito com seu Itachi, mas apesar de tudo, ele era seu irmão e vivia na mesma casa que ele, o que ele podia fazer?

No caminho de voltar para a faculdade, Sasuke não conseguia parar de pensar em Sakura, a garota que conheceu no elevador

— Exóticos cabelos rosa, corada com facilidade, personalidade fofa... Eu acho que a achei! - Sasuke pensava com um sorriso no rosto, se referindo ao "amor de sua vida"

Ao chegar na faculdade, ele encontrou Sakura sozinha no pátio, comendo um cupcake de morango. Ela admirava as flores plantadas por ali, e apesar do tempo ainda nublado, aquela paisagem estava linda

— Tudo bem, Sakura? — Sasuke falou, de pé atrás do banco onde ela estava sentada, com as mãos no bolso e assustando-a

– Que susto! De onde você surgiu? - Sakura perguntou, abrindo um sorriso no rosto por vê-lo, enquanto Sasuke sentava-se

— Daquele portão bem ali - Ele respondeu, apontando para o portão e deixando um sorriso largo

— Sei! - ela falou, enquanto Sasuke colocou sua franja para trás e, em cima dela, uma margarida - De onde veio motivação para tal gesto? - Sakura perguntou, o olhando bem firme em seus olhos

— Da beleza encantadora de Vossa Alteza Real! - Os dois brincaram com as palavras, em certa linguagem, Vossa Alteza Real significava "princesa"

— São seus olhos! - ela respondeu

— Os seus também! - Sasuke respondeu e ela riu levemente — O que está fazendo sozinha? — ele perguntou

— Nada, eu só estou esperando minhas amigas, elas foram comprar mais cupcakes! — Sakura explicou

— Mais?! Você já tem 5 aqui! - Sasuke riu da situação

— São pra elas - ela respondeu, mentira, pois ela ainda queria mais um!

— E como Vossa Alteza pretende comer tantos cupcakes? - Sasuke brincou

— Ah... Eu tenho um espaço extra na barriga para os doces! - Sakura brincou de volta e ele riu, mas a diversão foi interrompida por uma mensagem de Naruto:

— "Sasuke, vamo pro cinema mais tarde? Ta passando Velozes e Furiosos 6" - Naruto havia enviado

— "Tá bom, as 17:00hrs" - Sasuke responde e logo desliga o celular — Preciso ir, Sakura, foi muito bom falar com você! - ele sorriu para ela

— Tchau... Eu te daria meu telefone, mas eu acho que perdi... - Sakura falou, triste

— Sério? Que chato - ele fez uma cara de pena — Bom, acidentes acontecem, talvez você o encontre! - ele pegou sua mochila no banco — Tchau, Sakura!

— Tchau, Sasuke! - ela respondeu, vendo Sasuke se afastar e logo suspirou vendo-o se afastar...

— "Droga de trabalho! Porque ainda insistem nisso?!" — Sasuke pensava, não queria sair de perto de Sakura, mas tinha que entregar o trabalho que foi pegar em casa...

Enquanto isso, Ino e Hinata conversavam pelos corredores da sala das aula, estavam voltando até Sakura, mas caminhavam tão devagar que demorariam a chegar; Os corredores estavam completamente vazios e dava para ouvir até o barulho de uma agulha caindo no chão!

— Ino... — Hinata a chamou, enquanto essa estava com a cara enfiada no celular; Isso havia ficado muito freqüente nos últimos dias, e até mesmo Hinata não conseguia mais se agüentar de curiosidade...

— O que foi Hinata? - Ino perguntou, sem olhar diretamente para Hinata e ainda teclando no celular

— Não quero te irritar... Mas Sakura tem razão! O que você tanto vê nesse celular? — Hinata perguntou discretamente, mas logo recebeu um olhar entediado da amiga

— Até você Hinata? É um segredo, vai me dizer que você não tem segredos? — Ela perguntou

— Só me fala! Eu juro que não fala pra ninguém! Nem mesmo para a Sakura! — Hinata jurou, o seu juramente valia mais do que ouro e mesmo que qualquer um tentasse negar, Hinata era de extrema confiança; Depois disso, Ino deu-se por vencida, sussurrando bem baixinho no ouvido dela

— Sério?! - Hinata diz quase gritando de tanta surpresa

— Silencio, alguém vai te ouvir — Ino falou, com medo de que alguém a ouvisse e envergonhada — Não conta pra ninguém viu! - sussurrou

— Tudo bem! — Hinata falou, com a casa pasma após a revêlação

O sinal tocou e rapidamente todos foram para aula, até mesmo Sakura, que viu o tempo passar voando...

Depois de algumas horas, com Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata e Ino estudando, e Jiraya e Naruto em casa, jogando video-games, chega o meio-dia, Quando todos os alunos vão pra casa! Mas Sakura ajuda a professora a guardar o figurino e Sasuke a procura, na expectativa de encontra-la, ele vai até a sala de figurinos.

Sakura estava saindo de lá, porém, a garota tropeçou nos próprios pés e quase caiu, mas no ultimo segundo, Sasuke a segurou...

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**No Capitulo Anterior**

Depois de algumas horas, com Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata e Ino estudando na faculdade e Jiraya e Naruto em casa, jogando videogame, chega o meio-dia! Todos os alunos vão pra casa, mas Sasuke, a procura daquela linda garota de cabelos rosados, vai até a sala de figurinos procurá-la.

— Até a próxima aula, Sra. Lauren! — ele ouviu aquela voz angelical e tinha certeza: era Sakura! Que estava saindo de lá naquele exato momento e tropeçou nos próprios pés, quase caindo; Mas no ultimo segundo, Sasuke a segurou...

Os dois ficaram se olhando por cerca de 30 segundos, Sakura nem se lembrava mais o que havia acontecido, e Sasuke só pensava em beijá-la naqueles lindos lábios em forma de coração; Apesar da vontade, ele ajudou-a a se levantar.

— Obrigado! — disse Sakura, envergonhada pelo que tinha acontecido e colocando a franja para trás, rezando para que agora ele não a achasse uma retardada.

— Tudo bem — Sasuke disse, não ligando muito e ela voltou a encará-lo — Foi só um acidente, não precisa se envergonhar — disse ele, percebendo o sorriso aliviado na cara de Sakura

— Mas... E você? O que está fazendo aqui? Quer dizer, todo mundo já foi embora... — Sakura tentou esquecer o ocorrido.

— Eu tava te procurando — Sasuke soltou as palavras sem pensar, e logo mais lembrou da garota que virá hoje de manhã — Quero dizer... Isso aqui é seu? — ele perguntou, estendendo um celular cor de rosa para a garota.

— Sim! Onde você achou? Achei que tinha perdido — Sakura falava aliviada...

— Você deixou cair quando passou pelo ponto de ônibus hoje. — Sasuke explicou a ela.

— Muito obrigado! — disse Sakura, dando-lhe um abraço forte, mas logo saindo do mesmo — Hey, agora que achei meu celular, me passa seu numero? — ela propôs e eles trocaram de celular e gravaram seus números um no outro.

— Pronto! Então, ah... O que vai fazer hoje a noite? — Sasuke perguntou, praticamente a convidando para algo.

— Nada! Porque? Esta me convidando para algo? — Sakura perguntou sorridente e este coçou a nuca ao ouvir aquilo...

— É que... Eh... Quer ir ao cinema? Pode chamar uma amiga se quiser! — ele disse gentilmente, mas um tanto envergonhado e sua cara provavelmente estava ficando vermelha.

— Claro, vou chamar a minha amiga, Ino! Ela ama sair de casa! Tenho certeza que vai gostar. — disse enviando uma mensagem para a amiga.

— Legal, então eu chamo o Naruto, ele um idiota um tanto retardado... Mas acho que topa! — Sakura disse, também pegando celular.

Naruto recebeu a mensagem e começou a ler:

— "Ei Idiota! Mudança de planos, vamos ao cinema com a Sakura e a amiga dela" — ele leu

— "Mas a gente já ia hoje a tarde, alem disso, eu trabalho hoje a noite" — respondeu

— "Manda alguém no seu lugar, a Ino também vai" — Sasuke respondeu

Quando Sasuke falou de Ino, ele topou na hora

— "Tudo bem, que horas vai ser? Posso chamar uma amiga?"

— "Tudo bem, vai ser as 19:00, não atrasa, a gente se vê lá" — finalizando a conversa

Enquanto isso, Sakura tentava convencer Ino

— "De jeito nenhum, é sexta a noite, porque eu iria pro cinema com você" — falou Ino

— "Mas Ino, eu te ajudou naquela vez que você grudou chiclete no próprio cabelo, você me deve" — tentando fazer chantagem emocional — alem disso, eu vou com o Sasuke.

— "Quem é Sasuke?" — perguntou

— "É só um amigo, algum problema" — respondeu, já ficando irritada

— "Não! Tudo bem, se é assim eu vou".

— "Otimo, é as 19:00 horas, o Sasuke vai levar um amigo, tchau" — respondeu, fechou o celular e colocou no bolso.

Sakura olhou no relógio e percebeu que estava atrasada para o trabalho.

—Meu deus, já é 13:30, eu tenho que ir — Disse enquanto corria

— Espera, é só 12:30 — Sasuke respondeu, rindo

— Sério?! — disse, enquanto lembrava que seu relógio estava adiantado, e ainda adiantando o relógio — Tudo bem, mas ainda sim, tenho que ir, a gente se vê

— Até mais! — Sasuke gritou, enquanto Sakura se afastava.

Enquanto isso, no Parque das Rosas, Ino conversava com Hinata

— Acredita que vou ter que ir a um encontro dá Sakura e do namorado dela? — Ino disse

— Sakura tem namorado, desde quando? — Hinata perguntou

— Ela diz que são só amigos, mas ela tava negando muito pra ser só isso — disse Ino, com a mão no queixo, estava pensativa — Parece que o nome dele é Sasuke.

— Sasuke Uchiha?

— Não sei, porque, você conhece ele?

— Conheci ele hoje de manhã, é amigo do Naruto

— Que Naruto?

— Você não conhece, é o meu vizinho — Hinata suspira ao pensar no vizinho, Ino percebe, mas antes que fale alguma coisa, recebe uma ligação

—Alô; espera um pouco — Ino tampa o microfone do celular — Hinata, eu já vou indo, depois a gente se fala, tchau — falou enquanto andava — pode falar...

— "Que pressa, ela deve gostar mesmo dele" — Hinata pensou, mas foi quando seu celular tocou

**Ligação ON**

— Oi Hinata, sou eu, Naruto — se identificando

— Oi Naruto — disse Hinata, quase desligando quando percebeu que era Naruto

— Ei Hinata, você quer pro cinema comigo, Sasuke, Sakura e Ino?

— Ino já tinha me falado, mas — hesitou — não acho que seja uma boa idéia, sabe

— Que isso! Vai ser legal, então, você vem ou não?

Hinata pensou, tomou coragem e disse.

— T-Tudo bem

— Otimo, vai ser a 19:00 horas, tchau

— Tchau

**Ligação OFF**

Hinata ficou rubra ao perceber que teria um encontro em grupo com Naruto.

Já Naruto, ficou rubro ao perceber que teria um encontro em grupo com Ino. Ao perceber, Jiraya disse

— Que cara é essa, Garoto? — perguntou, enquanto via Naruto paralisado, lembrando de Ino.

— Tá pensando nela, Né? — insinuou Jiraya, tirando Naruto do transe

— O que? Você ta maluco se acha que eu to pensando na Ino — gritou Naruto, tentando se defender, mas entregando—se

— Quem é que falou em Ino? — Jiraya perguntou, sarcasticamente, Naruto estampou um sorriso envergonhado.

— Eu tenho que ir, vou arrumar alguém pra cobrir meu lugar hoje.

— Não vai trabalhar?

— Não, eu vou em um encontro com a Ino...

— Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia! — disse Naruto, sorridente, apontando o dedo para Naruto, mas interrompendo—o

— Não é nada disso — Naruto gritou, dando um tapa na mão de Jiraya — eu vou com a Ino, Sasuke, Sakura e a Hinata.

— Calma — falou enquanto bagunçava o cabelo de Naruto — Todo mundo já teve encontros em grupo, não faz mal.

Naruto olhou para Jiraya e só disse

— Tchau, até Segunda

— Até — esperou Naruto sair e disse — Que Garoto estranho.

Sakura chegou atrasada, mas finalmente chegou na floricultura, e lógico que ouviu muito de sua chefa. A Dona da floricultura era a mãe de Ino, Isa Yamanaka, uma senhora que aparentava ter 40 anos, e adorava flores e plantas, Sakura conseguiu o emprego quando a mãe de Ino percebeu seu talento com flores, e Ino saiu de seu emprego para trabalhar uma loja de informática, afinal, Sakura significa flor de cerejeira.

— Está atrasada Sakura, qual é a desculpa? — perguntou Isa, enquanto plantava algumas flores

— Nenhuma, é que eu sai tarde da faculdade e demorou pra chegar, mas já to aqui — disse Sakura, tentando conseguir uma outra chance

— Ótimo, vá lá dentro, regue os narcisos e as margaridas, e faça alguns buques, o Dia dos Namorados é semana que vem e teremos muito o que fazer — explicou, ainda plantando flores.

— Tudo bem — Sakura colocou o avental, olhou pro relógio que marcava 13:30 e foi cuidar das tarefas.

Sasuke já tinha chegado no trabalho, e já viu a carranca de Hiashi Hyuuga, um senhor que gostava de musica, mas era muito sério no trabalho.

— Não sei porque está atrasado e nem quero saber, já entrarão 3 pessoas por essa porta e você não estava aqui, vou descontar os minutos do seu salário, agora vai trabalhar — Hiashi disse num tom de voz firme

— Sim senhor — Sasuke falou, e cabeça baixa

5 minutos depois, viu uma garota de cabelos loiros entrar pela loja, esta era Ino, que passava lá enquanto olhava atentamente para o celular.

— Uma mídia virgem, por favor, Ino disse, sem olhar direito para Sasuke

— Aqui está, são R$2.00

— Toma, a Sakura e... — hesitou em falar — ...meu amigo, vão ficar loucos se eu não comprar — Ino falou, dando um sorriso de canto e uma pequena risada, foi ai que Sasuke se tocou e disse.

— Você é a Ino? — perguntou

— Sou, porque? — Ino perguntava confusa

— Eu sou Sasuke, amigo da Sakura — se apresentou

— Sasuke? — tentando se lembrar — Você é o Sasuke, aquele amigo da Sakura.

— Foi o que eu disse — respondeu — você vai com a gente hoje?

— Vou sim, mas antes tenho que voltar ao trabalho, a gente se vê.

— Foi um prazer te conhecer — Sasuke respondeu, querendo ser gentil

— "Agora eu sei o que Sakura viu nele" — pensou Ino, enquanto saía da loja e dava um sorriso de canto.

Enquanto isso, Hiashi falava com sua filha, Hinata Hyuuga

— Hinata, eu vou chegar mais tarde hoje, tenho uma papelada enorme pra preencher, você entende não é

— Sim, papai, a propósito, hoje eu vou sair com...

— Não Hinata, não quero você saindo com nenhum garoto, você tem que estudar para amanhã.

— Não é nada disso, eu só vou sair com a Ino, Sakura e os amigos dela, Sasuke e Naruto — tentando convencer o pai, Naruto conhecia Hiashi e vice—versa, e por isso, tinha certeza de que nada aconteceria com ela.

— Tudo bem, mas quero você as em casa as 22:00

— Eu prometo, tchau papai! — disse animada

— Tchau querida

Hinata estava em casa enquanto falava com seu pai, e seu primo, Neji Hyuuga, escutou tudo.

— Vai a algum lugar, priminha — disse em um tom de voz sarcástico, mas ainda assim, assustou Hinata.

— Vou sim, Neji — falou ainda apavorada do susto — Vou encontrar uns amigos, mais tarde.

— Quem? — Neji disse, já ficando curioso

— A Sakura, o amigo dela Sasuke, Ino e o Naruto

— O Naruto? — disse, tirando sarro de Hinata, que estava ficando com vergonha

— Eu vou indo Neji — disse Hinata, tentando parecer forte

— Vai aonde?

— Pro meu quarto

— Vai se arrumar pro seu encontro — disse Neji, mas Hinata fingiu não ouvir.

O Pior, é que ele tinha razão, Hinata só pensava em seu encontro com Naruto e pensava se teria sido uma boa idéia.

Quando seu 18:00 horas, alguns estavam prontos para ir embora, outros, estavam nem tinham se trocado, esse era o drama de Sakura.

— Dona Isa, eu posso ir agora, eu vou me atrasar — disse, insistindo para ir embora

— Tudo bem, mas vai ter que chegar mais cedo amanha, as 10:00 horas — disse Isa, tentando ajudar Sakura

— Obrigado, não vou chegar tarde, Tchau — falou e saiu apressada, porque ainda tinha que tomar banho, trocar de roupa e chegar lá as 19:00 horas

No Caminho, Sakura checou suas mensagens, lá só havia uma mensagem de Ino, que leu enquanto voltava pra casa, esta dizia

— "Vi seu namorado hoje Sakura, ele trabalha na loja de CD's, não é muita coincidência, kkkk"

— "Coincidência até demais" — pensou Sakura.

Hinata ainda estava se maquiando, quando ouviu ágüem batendo em sua porta.

— Já vai! — falou enquanto se dirigia até a porta.

Ao abrir a porta, ela viu Naruto, vestido com uma calça de moletom preta, uma camisa branca e tênis branco e cinza. Ela estava paralizada, não dizia uma palavra.

— Hinata! — disse Naruto, tentando entender o que acontecia.

— Oi Naruto, o que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu pensei que já que vamos pro mesmo lugar, podíamos ir juntos sabe — abriu um sorriso e colocou os braços atrás do pescoço.

— Entre — ela falou com a cabeça baixa

— Sente—se, eu vou terminar de arrumar

— Tudo bem, eu te espero

Hinata sai da sala e se dirigi ao banheiro, para terminar de se arrumar. Naruto ficou olhando para o celular, que dava 18:15, foi quando Neji, que estava notavelmente pronto pra sair, percebeu Naruto, e falou.

— O que faz aqui? — Neji perguntou

— O que? Estou esperando a Hinata — explicou

— Sei, e ai! Aonde vocês vão? — Neji perguntou, tentando puxar assunto

— Para o cinema, e você?

— Vou encontrar uns amigos, vamos pra balada

— Legal — Naruto tentava demonstrar interesse

A partir daí, os dois ficavam se encarando, como se dissessem "Que Saco" com os olhos, foi ai, que Hinata apareceu estranhou a cena

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou, meio que apavorada

— Nada, só estávamos conversando — explicou — E ai? Vamos lá? — disse enquanto se levantava

— Vamos, Tchau Neji! — Hinata se despede

— Tchau, não volta tarde

Eles se dirigem para o carro de Naruto e começam a conversar.

— O Neji é sempre calado assim?

— Não, ele é um pouco mais comunicativo, não sei o que ouve — explicou — vamos lá?

— OK — diz Naruto

Naruto liga o carro, e quando param no primeiro semáforo, ele decide ligar para Sasuke, que logo o atende

**Ligação ON**

— Já ta pronto Sasuke?

— Sim, o que você quer? — diz em um tom de voz grosseiro

— Nada, quer que eu vá ai te buscar?

— Não, eu vou buscar a Sakura na casa dela

— Tudo bem, já estamos chegando lá, anda logo

— Larga do meu pé Naruto. — fala, desligando o celular

**Ligação OFF**

— Acho que eles estão se acertando — diz Naruto para Hinata, com um pequeno sorriso, e ela corresponde.

Na Casa de Sasuke, ele liga para Sakura

**Ligação ON**

— Oi Sakura

— Oi Sasuke, eu estou quase pronta, você já chegou ai? — Perguntou Sakura, com medo que seu relógio estivesse adiantado de novo

— Não, mas eu tô pronto, você quer uma carona?

— Eu? — Sakura hesita, pensando se seria uma boa idéia

— Sakura? Você ta ai? — Sasuke pergunta, por causa da demora

— Sim, sim eu quero, Obrigado — ela começa a gaguejar

— Porque esta nervosa? É só uma carona — fala enquanto ri — me dá o seu endereço — Sakura fala o endereço e eles se despedem

**Ligação OFF**

Sakura ouve umas batidas na porta

— Já vai, já vai, calma! — fala e se dirige a porta

Sakura olha pelo olho mágico e vê Ino, ela abre a porta.

— Sakura, estava falando com Sasuke? — Ino desconfia

— Você tava me espionando, porque você sempre faz isso, medíocre — Sakura se zanga

— Calma, não é pra tanto eu só queria saber, e ai, vamos lá?

— Não, eu to esperando o Sasuke

— Ele ta aqui?

— Não, mas ele já ta chegando, deixa eu me arrumar — Sakura pega a bolsinha de maquiagem, enquanto olha o relógio de parede (18:45)

Ino ajuda Sakura a terminar de se arrumar, já tinha passado 10 minutos e ele não tinha chegado, Sakura ficava ansiosa, nervosa e preocupara, já Ino só ficava ali no celular, e nem ligava pras horas, mas viu a cara de Sakura, que pensou:

— "VOCÊ VAI FICAR NESSE CELULAR A NOITE TODA?"

Ino desligou o celular, e as duas ouviram batidas na porta.

— Deve ser ele, como eu estou? — Sakura sussurra

— Pra que quer saber, ele é só seu amigo

— Vai falar ou o que?

— Tá ótima, agora atende a porta.

Sakura se dirige a porta, olha no olho mágico, respira fundo e abre a porta. Ela vê Sasuke parado e encostado no canto da porta. Ele analisa o corpo dela dos pés a cabeça, e vice—versa.

— "Que linda" — pensa Sasuke

— "Que Fofo" — pensa Sakura

Ino que percebeu a timidez e a face vermelha de ambos, anda até a porta e olha para Sakura.

— E ai Sasuke! Sakura! Vamos Andando — falando e já indo para o elevador, Sasuke e Sakura a seguem.

No caminho, Ino não parava de falar, contava piadas, etc. Sakura as vezes falava e ria, mas Sasuke ficou a maior parte sem falar. Ao entrarem no carro, Sasuke e Sakura foram nos bancos da frente, e Ino foi atrás, só aumentou o volume do radio, e como não estava disposta a se calar falou e falou até que caiu na real e calou a boca. Os três chegaram lá e simplesmente, desceram do carro em direção ao shopping, procurando o cinema...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**No Capitulo Anterior**

No caminho, Ino não parava de falar, contava piadas, etc. Sakura as vezes falava e ria, mas Sasuke ficou a maior parte sem falar. Ao entrarem no carro, Sasuke e Sakura foram nos bancos da frente, e Ino foi atrás, só aumentou o volume do radio, e como não estava disposta a se calar falou e falou até que caiu na real e calou a boca. Os três chegaram lá e simplesmente, desceram do carro em direção ao shopping, procurando o cinema...

Quando chegaram lá, tiveram ver a carranca de Naruto e o olhar entediado de Hinata, Sakura e Ino ficaram surpresas ao verem ela lá

- Porque estão tão atrasados, eu e Hinata estamos esperando aqui faz tempo! - Naruto reclamou.

- Relaxa, eu cheguei atrasado na casa da Sakura, e a sessão nem começou - Sasuke explicou, acalmando Naruto.

- E o que está fazendo aqui Hinata? - Ino perguntou

- O Naruto me chamou, eles não te avisaram? - Hinata ficou tímida

- Eu esqueci de dizer, Naruto ia levar uma amiga, mas não sabia que era a Hinata

- Tudo bem, assim fica melhor - Sakura falou, tentando alegrar o ambiente

Após escolherem o filme, os cinco entraram na sala de cinema. Naruto, Hinata e Ino ficaram dois bancos a frente de Sakura e Sasuke, queriam dar privacidade aos amigos, que já estavam em um clima de romance bem antes do filme começar. Lá dentro:

- Naruto, para de ser tão espaçoso, essa pipoca é minha - sussurrou Ino, mas com raiva

- Ei! Não seja gulosa, me dá um pouco! - Naruto retrucou

- Mas um pouco! Eu já dei mais da metade, o filme está na metade e essa é a Jumbo! - Ino segurava o riso, tentava parecer séria.

- Ino, Naruto, calem a boca - Sakura falou, com a mão em frente a boca. Um minuto de silencio depois

- Pega um pouco Naruto - Hinata disse, com a maior timidez do mundo.

Naruto até que hesitou, mas não resistiu

- Obrigado Hinata - disse enquanto pegava Pipoca.

Ino percebeu a cara da amiga, percebeu na hora algum tipo de tensão dela por Naruto, ela tiraria satisfações outra hora. Duas fileiras atrás, Sakura e Sasuke estavam se olhando e assistindo o filme, Sasuke tentou não parecer desesperado, então prestava a máxima atenção que pudesse no filme, já Sakura estava um pouco mais aberta, ainda olhando para a tela.

- O que foi Sakura? Não está gostando do filme? - Sasuke perguntou, tirando Sakura do transe parcial.

- Sim! É que eu estou ficando um pouco tonta, só isso - Sakura tentou disfarçar, mas Sasuke não caiu nessa.

- Falando sério - Sasuke falou enquanto pegava a mão de Sakura - Eu só vim aqui por sua causa!

As palavras do jovem deixou Sakura arrepiada e sem falas, mas tinha que falar alguma coisa.

- Nesse caso, obrigado por estar aqui - Sakura disse, fingindo uma risada - "Obrigado por estar aqui, isso é o melhor que eu consegui falar" - Sakura se repreendeu.

- De Nada - Sasuke respondeu, também rindo, ele estava um pouco deslocado por causa de suas ultimas palavras - "De nada! De nada? depois de tomar coragem e falar algo, esse é o meu melhor?"

- Sasuke - Sakura falou, com cara de interrogação

- Fala Sakura - Sasuke se perguntava o que seria

- Porque você me convidou para sair? - Sakura perguntou, esquecendo que eles estavam acompanhados.

- Porque - Sasuke hesitou - Gosto de você - declarou, com um sorriso de canto

Sakura estava ainda mais arrepiada, e depois dessa, ficou sem palavras mesmo, virou o resto para a tela, e recomeçou a assistir o filme.

Duas fileiras a frente, Hinata, que ouviu parte da conversa entre Sasuke e Sakura, perguntou

- Naruto, porque, porque você me convidou? - disse quase gaguejando, e Ino ouviu a amiga.

- Porque não convidaria? Você é uma boa amiga Hinata, nunca diz não, gosto desse tipo de gente. - Naruto declarou, sem medo e sem vergonha, só uma duvida, porque ela perguntou isso?

- "Ele gosta do meu tipo de gente? Mas, qual é o meu tipo de gente? - Hinata perguntou a si mesma, mas estava equivocada pelo que aconteceu.

Ino estava começando a perceber que aquilo, era muito que uma paquera, foi então que ela juntou as peças, Hinata nunca falava de Naruto, aceitou um convite dele para um encontro, era vizinha dele a muito tempo e aquele momento confirmou sua hipótese, Hinata estava apaixonada.

- Hinata, vem comigo ao banheiro - Ino sussurrou, e Naruto que estava entre as duas, ouviu.

Hinata aceitou com a cabeça, as duas levantaram e foram direto ao banheiro. Ao entrar lá, Ino trancou a porta e começou a interrogar Hinata.

- Fala, o que está acontecendo? - Ino perguntou com a mão na cintura e encarando Hinata

- Do que você está falando Ino?

- Dessas suas atitudes com Naruto

- Não estou entendendo

- Não banque a idiota, eu senti alguma coisa no ar, assim que ele falou que "Gostava do seu tipo de gente", você paralisou, confessa.

- Não tenho nada pra confessar - Hinata perguntou, com o coração disparado e pensando como Ino havia percebido, será que teria deixado sinais óbvios?

- Tudo bem - Ino disse, enquanto passava um Batom Rosa, destrancava a porta e saia do banheiro - Você vem? - perguntou a Hinata

- Já estou indo, espera um pouco.

Assim que Ino saiu, Hinata lavou o rosto enquanto se olhava no espelho, ela secou o rosto e seguiu para a sala de cinema.

Lá dentro, Naruto já estava ficando preocupado com a demora de ambas, e quando ia ir procurar elas, avistou Ino, entrando, mas achou estranho pois ela não estava com Hinata.

- Cadê a Hinata - Naruto perguntou a Ino

- Calma, ela já esta vindo - Acalmando Naruto, que não sossegaria enquanto não visse Hinata.

Assim que Hinata entrou na sala de cinema, Ino resolver fazer um teste, ela beijou Naruto na bochecha, Hinata viu e paralisou por um instante e lá estava a prova concreta de Ino. Naruto estava muito feliz e envergonhado, porque aquilo aconteceu tão de repente, mas quando ia falar alguma coisa.

- Se você contar a alguém sobre isso, eu te mato! - Ino falou calma, não desviando seus olhos sobre a tela - E tira esse excesso de batom, Por favor - disse, enquanto Naruto passava a manga da blusa no rosto.

Hinata estava passando pelas pessoas, tentando chegar ao seu lugar, e tentou não olhar para Ino o resto do filme, mas Naruto não entendia nada, nem o beijo repentino de Ino, nem a tensão entre as duas amigas.

Quando o filme acabou, todos saíram da sala rapidamente, Sakura, Ino e Hinata foram a praça de alimentação para comer alguma coisa, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke foram ao banheiro.

- E Ai, como é que foi? - Naruto perguntou, repentinamente

- O que? O filme? Até que foi legal! - Sasuke respondeu

- Não, o seu encontro com a Sakura! Como é que foi - Naruto perguntou, curioso

- Que encontro? Saimos em grupo com você, Ino e Hinata, e ainda não acabou - Sasuke disse zangado e tentando se defender.

- Qual é! Sentamos algumas fileiras longe de vocês, não é bem um encontro em grupo

- Cala a boca, Naruto! Não vejo Sakura desse jeito - ele gritou enquanto Naruto "fechou o zíper" da boca com a mão e não falou mais nada.

Mas Sasuke via sim Sakura daquele jeito, o tempo todo antes de ver Sakura, ele pensava em seus olhos cor de esmeralda, e seu nome, que significava...

- Ei Naruto! O que significa o nome Sakura? - Sasuke perguntou, mesmo sabendo das piadas de Naruto

- Sakura significa flor de cerejeira, porque? - Naruto respondeu

- Por nada.

Curiosamente, Naruto ficou calado, mas deu uma pequena e baixa risada de canto, o amigo estava tão pensativo que nem percebeu.

- Vamos encontrar as garotas - Sasuke disse enquanto terminava de lavar as mãos

- Tudo bem!

Na praça de alimentação, as garotas haviam feito os pedidos que já haviam sido entregues, Hinata e Ino ficaram uma de frente pra outra, notavelmente se encarando, mas Sakura estava olhando fixamente para a porta do banheiro masculino, enquanto ficava bebendo seu Milkshake de Morango, quando viu Naruto saindo desviou o olhar, sabendo que Sasuke estava logo atrás dele. Eles as procuravam até que Sasuke avistou a menina de cabelos rosados.

- Lá estão elas - disse enquanto balançava o ombro do amigo - Vamos lá!.

- OK - Naruto foi curto e grosso, perguntava o que aconteceria quando ele entrasse na mesa, e avistasse Ino, que o beijou no escurinho do cinema.

- Oi meninas - Sasuke falou

- Oi meninos - elas disseram simultaneamente e praticamente rindo do jeito de falar de Sasuke.

Os dois se sentaram, e Naruto tentou quebrar o gelo, fazendo o que ele era bom, contando piadas, fazendo palhaçadas, essas coisas, e funcionou, todos já estavam rindo e se divertindo como verdadeiros amigos depois de cerca de meia hora, todos tinham terminado de comer.

- Ei gente, to indo, amanha eu tenho que acordar cedo pro trabalho - Sakura falou, enquanto se despedia dos amigos.

- Espera! Deixa que eu te levo - Sasuke se levantou e todos os olhares da mesa se voltaram para ele discretamente, até mesmo o de Sakura

- Não precisa, você já me trouxe, é melhor eu ir a pé! - Sakura disse, não querendo cair em tentação

- São 21:50, é só uma carona, sua casa fica no caminho da minha - Sasuke disse insistindo

- É sério, é melhor eu...

- Por favor! - Sasuke disse, interrompendo Sakura, mas de uma boa forma.

- Tudo bem! - Sakura disse, enquanto abria um sorriso simpático.

Os dois se afastaram lentamente, Sasuke e Sakura já haviam se despedido e andavam em direção ao carro

- Aposto R$20 que ele beija ela ainda hoje - Ino declarou

- Aposto R$30 que ele beija ela no estacionamento - Naruto declarou

- Aposto R$40 que ela liga pra alguma de nós, contando sobre o beijo ainda hoje - Hinata declarou

- Hinata, vai pra casa com a gente? - Naruto perguntou

- Por favor! Meu pai disse que preciso chegar em casa cedo - Hinata disse, apavorada com o horário

- Calma Hinata, respira, eu vou sozinha, preciso resolver uns assuntos antes de ir pra casa - Ino na verdade só queria dar privacidade para os dois

- Tem certeza Ino - Naruto perguntou

- Tenho sim, até mais gente - Ino disse e começou a se afastar - "Isso ai, agora esse namoro decola" - Ino pensou

- Vamos Hinata - Naruto falou

- Vamos! Rápido - Hinata disse, puxando Naruto pelo braço

No estacionamento, Sasuke abriu as portas do carro e os dois entraram lá dentro, Sasuke não disse uma palavra, somente ligou o carro e partiu do estacionamento (Naruto já perdeu a aposta). No meio do caminho, Sakura perguntou

- Sasuke, porque insistiu tanto para eu ir com você? Sabe que minha casa fica só a algumas ruas daqui

- Sakura, eu já disse, eu gosto de você - Sasuke falou gentilmente

- Tudo bem - um minuto de silencio - mas porque você quis me levar pra casa?

- Ainda não entendeu Sakura? - disse ele, enquanto estacionava sobre a calçada em frente a casa de Sakura - Eu gosto de você, eu me importo com você, eu...

Sasuke ia dizer aquelas 3 palavrinhas mágicas, mas ao invés disso, ele teve um impulso e beijou Sakura. Aquele com certeza era o beijo mais quente e sentimental que Sakura havia recebido, naquele momento, o que ela desconfiava virou verdade, Sakura estava amando, e por isso, correspondeu ao beijo imediatamente. Sasuke não entendeu aquele impulso, mas ele sentia que queria fazer isso, desde o primeiro momento que ele a viu no elevador. Sasuke estava com vontade de a levar para casa imediatamente e também desconfiava de sua paixão, mas ele não tinha a certeza que Sakura tinha.

Na tentativa de conseguir ar, Sakura se afastou do jovem, e logo depois, não caiu em tentação abriu a porta do carro e caiu.

- Boa noite Sasuke! - ela falou enquanto dava uma piscadinha para ele

- Boa noite Sakura! - ele correspondeu a piscadinha, ligou o carro e foi embora

Ao entrar em sua casa, Sakura jogou a bolsa no chão, ficou de costas para a porta e olhava paralisadamente para o alem.

- "Meu deus! O que foi isso? Isso é muito estranho pra mim" - Sakura se castigava - "Então porque será que eu quero mais?" - Sakura se perguntava, pensando no beijo

Sakura se recompôs, e começou a discar no seu celular

- Alô, Hinata - Sakura falou com a voz estremecida

- Oi Sakura, o que houve, sua voz está estranha - Hinata estranhou

- Eu beijei o Sasuke, quer dizer, Ele me beijou, você entender - Sakura tentou explicar

- Não sei o que dizer "Eu sabia" - Hinata falou e pensou ao mesmo tempo - Parabéns

- Parabéns pelo que? - Sakura questionava

- Pelo beijo! Porque? Você não gostou? - Hinata perguntou enquanto Sakura hesitava

- Foi ótimo - Sakura se aliviou - Preciso ir Hina, Tchau! - Sakura fechou o celular e foi direto para o banho.

Do outro lado da linha

- Quem era? - Naruto perguntou

- Era só a Sakura! Ela beijou o Sasuke - Hinata soltou, não agüentou esconder.

- Eu sabia!

- Naruto! - Hinata hesitou - A Ino é a sua, Namorada? - perguntou tímida

- Aah? Porque ta me perguntando isso? - Naruto ficava rubro

- Eu vi ela te dando um beijinho! - Hinata soltou e Naruto ficou quieto por um momento - Não precisa responder se não quiser! - Hinata tentou acalma-lo

- Tudo bem! Não, não estamos namorando - Naruto soltou e Hinata suspirou por dentro - Eu nem sei porque ela fez isso! - Naruto se perguntava

- Não se culpe, as vezes ela consegue ser bem imprevisível.

Hinata deu um sorrisinho e Naruto correspondeu. Naruto chegou em casa e estacionou o carro na calçada, para Hinata sair.

- Chegamos Hinata - Naruto disse, destravando as portas do carro

- Tchau Naruto! - Hinata disse tímida, cobrindo o rosto.

- Ei Hinata! Aconteceu alguma coisa com você e a Ino no cinema - Naruto disse, segurando o braço da amiga.

- Não! Era só uma pequena interrogação da Ino, é típico dela! - Hinata tentava não tocar no assunto original

- Não parecer ser só isso! - Naruto desconfiava

- Podemos falar disso outra hora, estou cansada!

- Só diga a verdade Hinata, o que a Ino te perguntou exatamente? - Agora Naruto não deixaria Hinata sair até que ele visse sinceridade em suas palavras

- Ela... - Hinata hesitou, mas viu que não tinha saída - Ela só me perguntou se eu sentia algo por você! Só isso - Hinata respondeu, estava muito envergonhada

- E... o que você respondeu? - Naruto perguntou, e também estava muito envergonhado

- HINATA! - um homem gritou, não dando tempo para ela responder.

Ela se virou, e viu que era Neji, olhou no celular e viu que era 23:00 horas

- Até mais, Naruto - Hinata disse saindo do carro

- Até Hinata - Naruto respondeu

Enquanto Hinata deu graças pelo vidro de Naruto ser escuro, ela sabia que a carranca de Neji iria ser enorme, então passou por ele dando "Boa Noite", e foi pra cama. Lá, Hinata pensou na proximidade de ambos

- "O que será que aconteceu naquele carro" - Hinata pensou - "E o que eu teria respondido pro Naruto" - Hinata pensou, mas com um pequeno sorriso


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**No Capitulo Anterior**

– Sasuke, porque insistiu tanto para eu ir com você? Sabe que minha casa fica só a algumas ruas daqui

– Ainda não entendeu Sakura? - disse ele, enquanto estacionava sobre a calçada em frente a casa de Sakura - Eu gosto de você, eu me importo com você, eu...

– Alô, Hinata - Sakura falou com a voz estremecida

– Oi Sakura, o que houve, sua voz está estranha - Hinata estranhou

– Eu beijei o Sasuke, quer dizer, Ele me beijou, você entendeu

– Só diga a verdade Hinata, o que a Ino te perguntou exatamente? - Agora Naruto não deixaria Hinata sair até que ele visse sinceridade em suas palavras

– Ela... - Hinata hesitou, mas viu que não tinha saída - Ela só me perguntou se eu sentia algo por você! Só isso - Hinata respondeu, estava muito envergonhada

– E... o que você respondeu?

**Capitulo 4: Apaixonados? Quem sabe**

Sakura não tinha o costume de levantar tarde, mas depois de levantar tão cedo e dormir tão tarde, a jovem achou que merecia um descanso extra... Mas não naquele dia. O despertador tocou as 8:30 e Sakura tinha que chegar as 10:00 no trabalho, tinha tempo de sobra e finalmente esqueceu o que aconteceu na noite passada, mesmo depois de horas refletindo sobre aquilo.

Já Hinata, não havia superado muito bem, ela passou a noite inteira se virando se um lado pro outro, pensando e pensando, em sua mente, varias perguntas vinham a cabeça.

- "Será que ele gosta de mim?; Será que eu fui muito longe?; Será que ele me acha uma pirada; Será que estou ficando louca?"

Hinata pensava com pensamentos barulhentos vindo a sua cabeça, mas ela conseguiu coragem, para pelo menos, levantar da cama e comer alguma coisa

Naruto não estava pensando em nenhuma das suposições de Hinata, na verdade, a única pergunta que vinha a sua cabeça quando pensava na amiga, era: "Será que eu forcei a barra ontem a noite?"

Sasuke sim, tinha passado a noite inteira acordado, mas era somente por causa de deveres atrasados para entregar, enfim, uma vez ou outra, Sasuke pensava se fez o certo ao beijar Sakura na noite passada, e assim como Naruto, se perguntava se não exagerou na noite passada.

Agora Ino estava uma pilha, mas o que teria deixado ela tão furiosa:

A) o Cabelo ruim

B) a TPM, ou

C) uma mensagem não respondida no celular

Aposto que seria a C, mas como ninguem, alem de Hinata, sabia o que acontecia com Ino, todos decidiram deixar pra lá e esperar as decisões dela, depois da primeira vez que perguntaram

Enfim, depois dessa louca manhã, Sakura estava mais calma que passarinho de manhã, linda e sorridente, ela saiu de casa com o Maroon 5 no bolso, e a deposição pra gastar energia, acima do limite. Muitos pensariam que seria por causa do beijo de Sasuke, mas ela estava assim, por causa da festa de dia dos namorados, que estava organizando para 11 de Junho. Ao chegar bem mais cedo no trabalho, a Dona Isa quase que teve um ataque, pois não era todo dia que Sakura chegava cedo ao trabalho

- Sakura, está doente?

- Não, Dona Isa, porque?

- Está meia hora adiantada

- Eu estou inspirada hoje!

- Então aproveite e passe essa inspiração as rosas que estão lá atrás - Dona Isa falou sorridente e feliz pela atitude da jovem.

Naruto e Sasuke também estavam ajudando em uma festa, mas essa era de Lee, que fazia 20 anos hoje, mas pra variar...

- Ei Cara, sou eu, sou eu, eu passo por isso todo dia! - Naruto gritava e berrava, pois todo o dia, o segurança não sabia quem era Naruto.

- Sinto muito, senhor, mas não pode entrar, é só pra quem vai ajudar da organização!

- Mas eu to vindo aqui todo o santo dia a uma semana! - Naruto reclamou - Deixa eu passar!

- Não pode entrar aqui! - o segurança insistiu

- Lee, vem aqui, diz pra eles quem eu sou! - Naruto gritou, avistando Lee pela porta de vidro

- Deixa ele passar, Joe! - Lee falou, perto da porta

- Toma essa, grandalhão - Naruto debochou

- Que escândalo é esse, Naruto? - Sasuke perguntou

Naruto ficou olhando feio para Sasuke, olhou pro segurança e voltou a olhar para o Sasuke

- Ei! Porque eu tenho que passar por isso todo o dia, e você entra sem problemas?!...

Naruto continuava reclamando e Sasuke virou-se e começou a andar. Eles ajudaram lá até umas 14:00 horas, tinham que voltar para casa e se arrumar

- Tchau Lee - Naruto gritou - Sasuke, você vem?

- Calma, eu já vou

- Como você entrou aqui? - O segurança falou

- Tá de brincadeira, me deixa passar, o Lee me deixou entrar, agora... - Naruto se defendeu e estava tão irritado que bateria nele sem problemas

- Anda Naruto, vamos embora - Sasuke puxou o amigo - Tchau Joe

- Tchau Sasuke - o segurança respondeu

- Perai, você conhece ele seu...

- Cala a boca, Naruto. Vamos embora.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Ino

- Fala Hinata, o que foi? - Ino falou em tom entediante, com a mão na porta

- Ino, eu... - Hinata criava coragem pra falar, enquanto entrava e sentava-se - Eu...

- Você o que? Fala logo! - Ino ficava impaciente, e fechava a porta

- Eu quase beijei o Naruto! - Hinata soltou e virou o rosto

- Você o que? - Ino provocou

- Eu quase beijei o Naruto! - Hinata gritou

- Eu sabia, eu sabia! - Ino apontava o dedo para Hinata - Você tá apaixonada!

- Será? - Hinata se animou

- É tão obvio! - Ino declarou - Você conhece ele a anos, fica tímida quando tá com ele, você nunca fala com ele, mas seu carinho por ele é tão...

- Chega, Ino, eu entendi, mas será que ele gosta de mim?

- Eu não sei, pense, ele nunca deu um sinal?

- Não lembro, noite passada, ele se preocupou muito comigo

- Já é alguma coisa, o que ele fez?

- Ele perguntou o que aconteceu com a gente ontem

- E o que você disse?

- O que aconteceu, que você perguntou se eu gostava dele, mas não respondi

- Porque não?! - Ino ficou com raiva

- Porque o Neji apareceu e eu tive que sair - Hinata acalmou Ino - mas estávamos muito perto um do outro.

Ino suspirou ao perceber que a amiga estava muito difícil com Naruto, mas quando ia falar alguma coisa

**Ligação ON**

- Alô

- Alô, Hinata, sou eu, Sakura

- Oi Sakura, como você está, a noite passada foi agitada!

- Nem me fale, mas eu queria te perguntar

- O que?

- Você quer ir a festa de aniversario do namorado da Tenten

- Tenten?

- É, eu recebi os convites hoje de manha

- Tudo bem! - Hinata falava, mas Ino, que escutava tudo, pegou o celular da mão de hinata e disse

- Ei testuda, e eu aqui!

- É você Ino, deixa de ser idiota, eu sei que a Tenten convidou você

- Como você sabe?

- Você acabou de confirmar - Sakura riu - A gente se vê lá, diz tchau pra Hinata

- Tchau testuda

- Tchau Ino-chata!

**Ligação OFF**

- Que bonito dona Sakura, falando enquanto trabalha - Dona Isa apareceu

- Tecnicamente, são 14:00 horas, meu intervalo - Sakura deu um sorrisinho

- É mesmo? - Dona Isa olhou no relógio - Tudo bem, mas da próxima você não me escapa

- Tá legal, tchauzinho!

Sakura ia para o banheiro se limpar e tirar seu avental, ela pegou a carteira que estava em sua bolsa, e foi para a sorveteria que estava a poucos minutos dali

- Oi Sakura! - ela ouviu uma voz conhecida e virou-se para ver que era

- Sasuke! Naruto! - Sakura quase surtou, não estava pronta para encarar os amigos depois do havia acontecido, mas tentaria parecer normal

- E ai Sakura, você viu a Hinata por aqui? - Naruto perguntou

- Não, mas falei com ela a alguns minutos - Sakura pareceu sorridente - Mas e vocês, o que fazem aqui?

- Ué? Comprando sorvete, oras - Sasuke brincou

- Ah é? Esse sorvete é de que? - Sakura apontou para a casquinha de Sasuke

- Limão, com cobertura de caramelo e pedaços de morango - Sasuke enrugou a testa

- Eu também acho estranho, Sakura - Naruto riu e Sakura correspondeu

- Bom, eu preciso ir, foi legal ver vocês! - Sakura enrolou

- Tchau, Sakura - Naruto andou a frente e se afastou

- Tchau Sakura - Sasuke falou - Não esqueci de ontem a noite, Haruno - Sasuke cochichou em seu ouvido, Naruto nem viu

- Pois eu já, Uchiha! - Sakura sussurrou

- Vamos ver!

Sasuke disse, dando um beijinho em seu rosto, Sakura ficou notavelmente rubra, Sasuke percebeu, e sabia que ela não esqueceu da noite passada

- "Que Fofa, ficou vermelhinha" - Sasuke pensou, dando um sorriso discreto

- "Tenho que parar com essa mania de ficar vermelha, eu pareço uma boba" - Sakura pensou

- Tchau Garotos - Sakura falou um pouco mais alto, mas Naruto quase nem ouviu

- O que foi aquilo - Naruto perguntou

- O que?

- Aquele momento com a Sakura, para de fingir! - Naruto insinuou, tentando colocar Sasuke contra a parede, no sentido figurado, claro!

- Naruto, você não tem nada a ver com isso, ou acha que eu não percebi seu clima com a Hinata! - Sasuke passou a bomba

- Qual é, somos apenas amigos!

- Nós também

- Então que beijinho no rosto foi aquele? - Naruto revidou, surpreendendo Sasuke, que acha que ele não tinha visto.

- Amigos se despedem assim, pelo menos, de menino pra menina!

- Fala sério, eu mantenho minha opnião isso é amor! - Naruto falou, dando um sorriso estampado

- Eu também acho isso, de você e da Hinata - Sasuke revidou

- Cala a boca!

- Você é um idiota, Naruto!

Mais tarde, na casa de Ino, esta forçou Sakura e Hinata ficarem mais bonitas para a festa, apesar de ambas não saberem, Ino escondeu um pequeno detalhe, Naruto e Sasuke também iriam para aquela festa.

- Tem certeza que precisa de tudo isso, é só uma festa! - Sakura reclamou das frescuras de Ino

- Não é só uma festa, é...

- É o que? - Sakura interrompeu, com raiva

- É... O aniversario do namorado da Tenten, eles estão juntos a mais de dois anos, com certeza vai sair um casamento daí! - Ino escapou por pouco

- Tem razão - Sakura e Hinata disseram juntos

- E se ele pedir a mão dela hoje? - Hinata pergunta

- Não! O dia dos namorados tá ai - Sakura afirma

- "Alem disso, essa festa são para outros casais" - Ino pensa - Vou pegar a maquiagem! - Ino grita

No caminho do banheiro, o telefone de Ino, que esta no vibra, toca em sua cômoda, ela o pega rapidamente, mais isso já desperta a curiosidade de Hinata e Sakura. Ino anda para o banheiro e fecha a porta, Sakura esta com o ouvido na porta e Hinata vigiando-a.

- 'A gente se fala depois, tchau' - Ino sussurra pra ninguem ouvir

Sakura deita no sofá para fingir usar o celular, Hinata que foi rápida, sentou-se na cama.

- O que é que você tá fazendo aqui, testuda! - Ino grita, raivosa

- É que... - Sakura hesita, mas não agüenta e dispara - O que você tava fazendo ai, porque você não me conta o que está acontecendo! - Sakura dispara, deixando Ino sem palavras

- Nós sempre fomos amigas e você não tem coragem pra me dizer o que está acontecendo!

- Sakura isso não é verdade! E se você quer tanto saber... - Ino hesita, mas

- Eu sou, quer dizer, eu estou, ou melhor, eu vou ser...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: O Segredo de Ino**

**No Capitulo Anterior**

– O que é que você tá fazendo aqui, testuda! - Ino grita, raivosa

– É que... - Sakura hesita, mas não agüenta e dispara - O que você tava fazendo ai, porque você não me conta o que está acontecendo! - Sakura dispara, deixando Ino sem palavras

– Nós sempre fomos amigas e você não tem coragem pra me dizer o que está acontecendo!

– Sakura isso não é verdade! E se você quer tanto saber... - Ino hesita, mas

- Eu estou noiva, pronto

Sakura fica surpresa, como Ino não teria coragem contar para ela esse tempo todo, Hinata que estava encostada na porta, viu a conversa. Sakura se sentia traída, mas tentou recuperar o fôlego para conseguir chegar a fundo disso.

- Há quanto tempo - Sakura pergunta

- Faz 5 meses - Ino responde, deixando Sakura mais abalada

- 5 meses e você não tirou um minuto da sua vida pra me contar?! Grande Amiga

Sakura disse, saindo irritada do apartamento, ao bater a porta, Sakura começou a lacrimejar enquanto andava, não entendia o porque de sua melhor amiga não contar uma coisa dessas, era motivo de felicidade e isso só abalava Sakura ainda mais. Dentro da casa de Ino, a briga continuava

- Você prometeu que não ia falar pra ninguem, nem pra Sakura! - Ino gritava, infeliz com a cena

- Eu não falei, eu juro...

- Então como ela descobriu? Como é que ela me empurrou contra a parede? Responde!

- Eu não sei, você está obsessiva Ino, todos desconfiavam de alguma coisa, mas só a Sakura teve coragem pra falar algo! - Hinata grita, como se tira-se algo que estivesse ali por muito tempo

- Vai embora, sua mentirosa! - Ino grita, abrindo a porta

- Ino...

- Vai embora!

Depois disso, Hinata pegou sua bolsa e foi embora lentamente, Ino bateu a porta e começou a chorar, pensava como uma noticia feliz para ela podia acabar com sua amizade, ela teria feito mal em guardar aquele segredo? O que ela estava pensando a 5 meses atrás? Pra ela, eram perguntas sem respostas.

Hinata cobriu sua cabeça com o capuz da blusa e começou a andar em direção a sua casa, de cabeça baixa, quem olhasse pra ela, veria lagrimas caindo na calçada, o que ela fez de errado para aquilo acontecer?

- "O que eu deveria ter feito, contado o segredo a Sakura, protegido a Ino, o que?" - A partir daí, ela teve uma ideia...

Enquanto isso, na casa de Sasuke, Naruto como sempre, procurava um motivo para irritar Sasuke

- Oi Sasuke, minha NET pifou, posso usar seu PC - Naruto perguntou

- Você é um idiota, derramou refrigerante de novo no Notebook? - Sasuke supôs

- Ei, a culpa não é minha, o copo é que é muito escorregadio! - Naruto se defende

- Entra, mas vai logo, tenho que me arrumar pra festa - Sasuke fala, aborrecido

- Por acaso a Sakura vai tá lá?

- O que ela faria na festa de aniversario do Lee? - Sasuke pergunta, e Naruto fica pensativo - Idiota!

- Qual é, até parece que você não gostaria disso?

- Claro que sim, ela é minha amiga!

- Até quando você vai negar que você gosta da Sakura

- Quando você admitir que gosta da Hinata

- SASUKE! - Naruto ficou furioso - Quantas vezes mais tenho que falar, eu e ela somos só amigos

- Eu e a Sakura também - Sasuke só irritava Naruto cada vez mais - Esquece, eu vou tomar um banho! Vê se não estraga meu Note - Sasuke avisou

- Tá legal!

Quando Sasuke entrou no banheiro, Naruto começou a procurar em todo o seu notebook, alguma prova, ele sabia que o amigo sempre desenhava, quem sabe Sakura não estivesse por ali! Depois de 5 minutos, ele achou, em seu Pen Drive, um desenho perfeito de Sakura, detalhado e muito bonito, Naruto já tinha uma prova da admiração de Sasuke.

- Naruto, você... - Sasuke saiu do banheiro repentinamente, e viu a tela do PC - O que você tá fazendo idiota?! - Sasuke disse, furioso e abaixando a tela do Notebook

- Eu sabia, eu sabia! Agora não pode negar! Esta apaixonado! - Naruto debochou

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? Palhaço!

- Deixa de ser resmungão, qual é o problema da Sakura?

- Qual é o problema da Hinata?

- Nenhum, vai tocar nesse assunto de novo, somos só amigos!

- Eu e a Sakura também!

- Para de fingir, eu tenho provas - Naruto afirmava

- Não posso desenhar um amiga?

- Sim, mas perfeito como você desenhou?  
- Cala a boca, Naruto - Sasuke resmungou - Já terminou de ver o que queria? Então some!

- Ta bom, já to de saída, eu eim!

Naruto saia do apartamento, viu que a bomba estava pra explodir, e não queria que explodisse nele.

Sasuke se recuperou do choque, colocou uma calça jeans, camisa azul, tênis preto e blusa branca, encarou o Notebook por alguns segundos e o abriu, ao ligar, o Notebook mostrou o lindo desenho de Sakura, estava quase que idêntico a real, mas pensava o que Sakura estaria pensando dele, ele descobriria na próxima vez que a visse.

Ouviu umas batidas fortes na porta e correu para ver quem era. Era Sakura, estava se derramando em lagrimas, obviamente, precisando de um ombro amigo.

- Sakura, o que houve, porque está chorando?! - Sasuke praticamente gritou, apavorado

- Eu briguei com a Ino! Ela disse que... - Sakura quase falou, mas por mais que estivesse zangada, ela queria manter o sigilo que a amiga mantinha, ou Ex-amiga! - Ela disse coisas horríveis, e a Hinata tava lá e eu...

- Se acalma Sakura, vou pegar um copo d'agua

Sasuke foi e voltou rapidamente, não deixaria ela sozinha, Sakura tomou o copo d'agua e se acalmou, queria parecer tranqüila, percebeu que Sasuke estava arrumado pra sair e não quis incomodar.

- Você ia sair não é? - Sakura perguntou. Sasuke olhou no relógio que marcava 19:00 horas e respondeu.

- Eu posso ficar aqui! - Ele respondeu

- Não, vai, eu preciso ficar sozinha...

- Eu quero ficar aqui, Sakura! - Sasuke interrompeu, sabia que Sakura iria inventar coisas para não atrapalhar.

- Não se incomoda em perder seu...

- Festa?

- Isso! - Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso - Não se incomoda em perder sua festa

- Você pode esquecer o que aconteceu e vir comigo, ou podemos ficar aqui e você me explica o que aconteceu! - Sasuke riu um pouco, mas ainda parecia psicólogo

- Vai ser uma longa historia, aproximadamente de 5 meses - Sakura riu

Na casa de Ino, ela ouviu umas batidas na porta, era Hinata, ela carregava uma caixa de papelão

- O que você quer?!

- Senta e escuta! - Hinata não deu chance para Ino falar

- Vai me dar ordens na minha casa?

- Por Favor!

Hinata deixou a timidez de lado naquele momento, estava decidida a reconquistar a confiança da amiga, abriu a caixa e tirou objetos.

- Essa é a pulseira da amizade que você me deu quando eu te ajudei a matar aula!

- Essa é a tiara que ganhamos naquela festa em que você ficou bêbada, rasgou a roupa e eu prometi que nunca mais falaria disso

- Esse é o cordão que ganhamos quando fomos a Vegas no ano passado e você quase se casou mais eu te tirei do altar

- Porque você ta me contando isso?!

- Porque você tem que saber que eu faço tudo por você! - Hinata dispara - Todas essas coisas são lembranças de segredos que eu guardo até hoje, você acha que eu contaria isso pra Sakura!

Hinata deixou Ino congelada, está não sabia o que dizer, todas aquelas lembranças vieram na sua cabeça e muitas outras, Hinata sempre encobriu Ino, mesmo quando teve que arriscar a própria pele.

- Esta é uma parte do cordão que eu, você e Sakura fizemos e cada uma tem uma parte que completa a outra

Hinata pegou o cordão dourado em seu pescoço, que estava em forma de coração, e Ino, que também deixava em seu pescoço sempre, o pegou-o.

- Eu não falei nada a Sakura, mas está certa em ficar com raiva - Hinata defende Sakura

- Tudo bem, mas se quer um pedido de desculpas, esquece!

- Não precisa! - Hinata praticamente agradeceu e abraçou a amiga, que correspondeu

- Eu nunca te vi tão irritada, geralmente você é muito tímida!

- Eu sei!

O Celular toca, e as amigas se separam

- Não me diga que é ele! - Hinata reclama

- Não é a Sakura! - Ino responde

A Mensagem estava marcada apenas com uma palavra: "Desculpe". Ino "perdoou" a amiga com outra mensagem.

Na casa de Sasuke, Sakura estava desabafando, com a cabeça no colo de Sasuke, eles conversavam sobre o futuro, o presente, o passado, só não conversavam sobre a noite passada, até que.

- ...Sakura?

- Pode falar!

- Quer mesmo fingir que a noite passada não existiu? - Sasuke surpreende ela

- Bom... - Sakura se vira e olha para o rosto dele - Eu realmente não entendi o que aconteceu na noite passada

- Nós nos beijamos, o que você não entendeu? - Sasuke interroga

- Somos amigos, nós temos momentos bons juntos, mais...

- Mais Sakura, eu te... - Sasuke hesita

- Você o que?

- Eu te amo! - Sasuke declara, deixando Sakura nervosa, seu coração bate acelerado, mas ela se mantém, procura não ficar vermelha

- Você me ama? - Sakura fala séria - Porque?

- Eu não sei? Mas eu estou! - Sasuke responde.

Sakura olha para Sasuke, sabia que aquela cara e olhar era de sinceridade, Sakura sabia que podia confiar nele, por isso, o beijou. Sakura beijava Sasuke com emoção, ela se deixou entregar. Sasuke correspondeu ao beijo, ele realmente não sabia o que amava nela, mas a amava. 2 minutos de beijo ofegante depois, eles se separam, ambos se encaram com um olhar de paixão e excitação, mas infelizmente o Celular de Sakura vibra

- 'Eu que peço desculpas, devia ter contado' - Sakura leu, era a resposta de Ino.

- É a Ino

- Tudo bem com ela?

- Sim! Mas eu tenho que ir

- Não vai não!

Sasuke pegou Sakura no colo, jogou na cama e começou a fazer cócegas nela, como se tivessem 9 anos de idade, os dois riam, conversavam, pareciam verdadeiros amigos, mas era exatamente esse o problema: "amigos", essa palavra sempre acabava com tudo!

- Sasuke, Eu estar aqui, com você, nesse exato momento, quer dizer que nós estamos...

- Estamos...

- Namorando?! - Sakura tentou não surta ao perguntar isso, mas era uma pergunta que não podia evitar

- Acho que sim! - Sasuke sorriu - Nem os melhores amigos se beijam na boca e dizem que amam um ao outro - Deu uma pequena risada, e Sakura correspondeu - Algo errado?

- Não, é que tenho a impressão que já te conhecia antes de ontem, mas não me lembro de onde! - Sakura pensava

- Eu também! - Sasuke respondeu

Naruto tinha passado na casa de Ino, para ver como estava o plano! Ele bateu com força na porta e Ino correu antes que ela caísse. Ao ver que era Naruto, pediu licença a Hinata e puxou-o para longe da porta

- O que você tá fazendo aqui, cabeça oca! - Ino sussurrou, não queria que Hinata ouvisse

- Queria saber como ia o "plano" e ver se podemos ir juntos a festa - Naruto era muito curioso

- A Sakura está aqui, nós vamos juntas, o que mais você quer saber? - Ino não queria que Naruto sonhasse que estava dentro desse plano - Cai fora!

- Nem pensar, eu tentei fazer aquele resmungão cair na real e ele...

- Não quero saber, Vai embora! - Ino quase grita - Eu to tentando fazer a Sakura cair na real, então vai embora!

- Tá legal, mas qualquer novidade, me liga!

- Vaza daqui!

Ino expulsa Naruto de lá, recupera o fôlego e entra no apartamento, Hinata ouviu um pouco, pois a voz deles estava muito baixa, mas não sabia que era Naruto

- Quem era? - Hinata pergunta

- Só o carteiro! - Ino desfaça

- Cadê as cartas?

- Ele errou de endereço - Ino tenta, mas não convenceu Hinata, que tipo de carteiro erra de endereço?

- Tudo bem! - Hinata prefere não tocar no assunto, pensou que podia ser o noivo de Ino - Mas me diga, quem é o seu noivo?

- É segredo

- Outro segredo?

- Isso é mesmo segredo! Vamos contar hoje na festa!

- Tomara que você não esteja mentindo!

- Eu não to, relaxa! - Ino tenta enrolar mais um pouco - Vamos logo!

Era 19:30 e elas iam pra festa. Dirigindo pra casa, Naruto recebe uma mensagem no celular, curta e grossa, era de Sasuke.

- "Você tava certo, não vou pra festa, agora cuida da Hinata!" - Naruto sorri ao ler a mensagem e manda outra para Ino, escrito - "Conseguimos!"...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Naruto e Hinata: Namoro ou Amizade**

**No Capitulo Anterior**

- Mas me diga Ino, quem é o seu noivo? - Hinata pergunta

- É segredo! - Ino responde

- Outro segredo?

- Isso é mesmo segredo! Vamos contar hoje na festa!

- Tomara que você não esteja mentindo!

- Eu não to, relaxa! - Ino tenta enrolar mais um pouco - Vamos logo!

Era 19:30 e elas iam pra festa. Dirigindo pra casa, Naruto recebe uma mensagem no celular, curta e grossa, era de Sasuke.

- "Você tava certo, não vou pra festa, agora cuida da Hinata!"

Naruto sorri ao ler a mensagem e manda outra para Ino, escrito - "Conseguimos!".

Naruto estava indo pra casa, trocava rapidamente de roupa para ir a festa. Chegando lá, ele tem que encarar o segurança de novo.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Fala sério, você sabe que eu sou o Naruto, eu vim aqui hoje a tarde, deixa eu entrar!

- Naruto, o que? - o segurança deixa Naruto zangado

- Naruto Uzumaki! - Ele responde, entediado

- Não está na lista! - O segurança responde, mas Naruto corre para dentro da festa - Entrei, Entrei! - Naruto comemora

- Naruto? - Ele ouve uma voz conhecida, vira pra trás e logo vê...

- Hinata? - Ele pasma ao ver a moça com Ino - O que está fazendo aqui?

- A Ino me convidou! Não sabia que estaria aqui! - Ela responde e os dois olham friamente para Ino

- Bom, acho melhor eu ir embora! - Ino diz, praticamente correndo para se afastar dos dois - "Se eu conseguir juntar os dois, vai ser uma noite perfeita" - Ino pensa

- Oi Ino! - Uma garota de cabelos curtos se aproxima

- Oi Tenten, cadê o Lee?

- Está se arrumando - Tenten acha que Ino esta estranha - O que foi, Ino?

- Nada, porque haveria alguma coisa, está tudo perfeito!

- Você esta ai, esgueirada, olhando pro Naruto e pra Hinata!

- É que os dois são muito palermas pra se declararem, então eu dou uma forcinha! - Ino sussurra

- Entendi!

Naruto e Hinata conversam, e ao ver que ninguem havia chegado, eles decidem passear pelo jardim.

- Hinata, ontem a noite...

- Não precisa esclarecer nada - Hinata interrompe - Você só fez umas perguntas, mas

- Mas o que?

- Mas, eu queria saber, porque se preocupou tanto comigo?

- Hinata, você é uma boa amiga, eu não gosto de ver você triste, não lembra daquela vez?

**Flashback ON**

"5 anos atrás, Hinata estava voltando da escola, quando um garoto de cabelos castanhos passou correndo por ela e retirou o anel de coração que estava em seu dedo, Hinata gritou pedindo para que o garoto devolvesse seu anel, mas não adiantou, ela caiu no chão e começou a se derrubar em lagrimas, aquele anel esteve em sua família a gerações e foi dado pela sua mãe quando ela tinha 6 anos. Enquanto estava chorando, Hinata avistou um rapaz de cabelos loiros espetados, que havia pegado o anel para ela, esse rapaz, era Naruto"

**Flashback OFF**

- Sim, eu me lembro como se fosse ontem - Hinata ficou rubra, a partir daquele dia, ela começou a querer declarar, um amor que existia muito antes disso!

- Hinata, desde aquele dia nós viramos ótimos amigos - Naruto sorriu - Espero que nossa amizade dure muito!

- "Amizade?!" - Hinata pensou, ela queria se declarar para Naruto

- Naruto! Eu queria te falar uma coisa - Aquilo saiu espontaneamente da boca de Hinata

- Fala Hinata

- Bem, eu... Eu queria te dizer que...

- Não tenha vergonha! - Naruto tentava acalmar Hinata

- Naruto, eu te...

- Ei Naruto! - Um garoto chega e estraga tudo, era Lee

- Tudo bem, Lee?

- Gente, eu vou procurar a Ino!

- Ei Hinata, o que você queria me dizer? - Naruto pergunta

- Nada importante! - Hinata fica pálida, quase se declarou e o Lee aparece!

Em casa, Sasuke e Sakura assistem a Grey's Anatomy (acredita que Sasuke tem as 8 temporadas em DVD? Quem podia imaginar?) no quarto, que por surpresa, é a serie favorita dos dois, Sakura sempre expressava sua opinião como se os personagens ouvissem ela, Sasuke já ficava calado

- Izzie, sua bobona, levanta desse chão, ele morreu! - Sakura grita

- Para de gritar, Sakura - Sasuke repreende e Sakura fecha a cara - Afinal, o homem que ela amava morreu! - Ele reacendia o sorriso

- Mas ele morreu! Ela tem que seguir a vida dela!

- Então se eu morrer você vai embora!

- Não, mas se você morrer eu não vou ficar jogada no chão do banheiro! - Os dois riram

- E se você morrer, eu vou junto! - Sasuke fazia isso para ver Sakura ficar vermelha, achava isso fofo - Ficou vermelhinha!

- Não fiquei não, não faço mais isso!

- Mas acabou de fazer!

- Eu vou te matar! - Sakura disse

Sakura pegou o travesseiro e apertou contra Sasuke, que tirou o travesseiro de cima dele e a apertou contra seu corpo

- Agora eu vou te matar!

- Eu duvido! - Sakura disse, mas antes que percebesse, Sasuke puxou sua cabeça e começou a beijá-la, a cada beijo que eles davam, eles ficavam mais unidos e apaixonados, pareciam Romeu e Julieta, mas dessa vez, Sakura não encenava o beijo, os dois se afastaram para tomar ar.

- Isso não é bem uma morte! - Sakura ria - Mas eu gostei!

- Mas não vai gostar disso! - Sasuke pegou um travesseiro e começou a bater em Sakura

- Para Sasuke! - Sakura gritou, mas logo pegou outro travesseiro e bateu e Sasuke, e logo começou a guerra de travesseiros, até que Sasuke caiu em cima de Sakura, os dois se olhavam fixamente

- Como eu não me lembro desses olhos? - Sasuke pergunta

- Talvez nunca tenha olhado muito bem pra eles - Sakura responde - Sasuke!

- O que?

- A Izzie levantou do chão!

- Quando...

- Há há há, brincadeira - Sakura deu um sorrisinho palhaço

- Ah é? Agora eu acabo com você, Haruno

- Não! - Sakura começou a correr pela casa, fugindo de Sasuke...

Na festa, a maior parte dos convidados tinham chegado, mas Ino se preocupava com Sakura, mandava mensagem, ligava mais não conseguia nada.

- Ino! - Ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha, se virou e viu que era somente Naruto

- Que susto Naruto, o que você quer!

- Cadê a Sakura?

- Eu não sei, esse é o problema!

- Mentirosa, você disse que ela vinha com você pra festa! - Ele empurrava Ino contra a parede

- É que... - Ino procurava uma mentira - É que ela quis ir pra casa trocar de roupa

- E por que não me disse que a Hinata viria?

- Porque você não perguntou! - Ino escapava das broncas

- Mentirosa, a Sakura não esta na casa dela!

- Então onde ela esta? Sabichão!

- Eu não vou te contar!

- Me conta! Esta no celular não é, me dá!

- Não!

Ino pula em cima de Naruto para tentar pegar o celular esta em sua mão, até que depois de muito esforço, Naruto conseguiu tirar ela de suas costas e se trancou no banheiro

- Naruto, sai daí! - Ino grita, mas do que curiosa

- Tudo bem - Naruto fala, estava muito calmo

- Passa o celular!

- Está aqui! - Ele dá o celular a Ino, que começa a procurar no celular, a mensagem, mas...

- A propósito, eu exclui a mensagem! - Naruto fala, com um sorriso malandro no rosto.

- Você o que? - Ino fica furiosa e Naruto começa a se afastar, até que ela percebe... - Já que isso não me ajuda mais, acho que vou jogar na privada! - Ino grita, para todos ouvirem, inclusive Naruto

- Não se atreveria!

- Quer apostar?!

Naruto corre em direção a Ino, que entra no banheiro e tranca a porta

- Ino! Devolve meu celular!

- Se não me contar o que aconteceu em 3 segundos, eu jogo na privada e dou descarga

- É um Smartphone, por favor...

- Que Pena! Um...

- Ino, para, por favor

- Dois...

- Tá bom, eu conto!

- Então desembucha agora!

Foi então que Naruto pegou a chave extra que tinha com si, destrancou e entrou rapidamente no banheiro

- Devolve! - Naruto grita, Ino se surpreende e deixa o celular cair

- É isso que dá tentar me enganar! - Ino fala enquanto Naruto pega o celular da privada (que nojo) e seca na toalha

- Você é louca! - Naruto xinga - Mas agora, nunca vai saber onde Sakura está! - Naruto diz, rindo e saindo do banheiro

- Mas você perdeu seu celular! - Ino diz, cantando as palavras

- Mentirosa! Ainda está funcionando! - Naruto também fala cantando.

Hinata estava na cozinha (que fica ao lado do banheiro) conversando com Tenten e Temari, vê a cena, e se assusta

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Hinata pergunta, acompanhada das amigas

- O idiota do Naruto... - Ino agora pensa que Hinata sabe de algo - Hinatinha - Ino falou carinhosamente - Vamos conversar - Ela queria descobrir aquele segredo de qualquer maneira

- Entendeu alguma coisa?! - Temari perguntou

- Nadinha! - Tenten

Após a correria pela casa, Sasuke e Sakura voltaram para o quarto, continuaram assistindo Grey's Anatomy, mas dessa vez com pipoca, e ficaram falando as suas coisas favoritas

- Banda Favorita? - Sasuke pergunta

- Maroon 5 - Sakura responde - E você?

- Linkin Park! Filme Favorito? - Sasuke pergunta

- O Diabo Veste Prada

- O Diabo Veste Prada? Tá brincando?

- Porque?

- Não é tão bom!

- Ah tá, qual é o seu?

- A Hora do Rush 2!

- Que Porcaria!

- Porcaria é O Diabo Veste Prada

- Você é um tonto!

- E Você tem mal gosto!

- Não tenho não!

O Silencio reinou após aquela pergunta, afinal, ficar vendo 3 horas e meia de Grey's Anatomy cansa, Sakura estava com a cabeça apoiada no braço de Sasuke, olhou por um momento para ele, e perguntou

- Como vamos contar isso aos nossos amigos?

- Eu já contei! - Sasuke surpreende Sakura

- Já contou, quando?

- Enviei uma mensagem ao Naruto quando você foi ao banheiro!

- Você é terrível, ninguem devia saber! E se ele contou pra Ino?

- Não contou!

- Como sabe?

- Naruto não abriria a boca sobre um assusto desses!

- Espero que tenha razão!

Na festa de Lee, um garoto, amigo de Lee e Tenten, alem de noivo de Ino, chega pela porta dos fundos e surpreende Ino, que já havia desistido de qualquer tentativa para desvendar o mistério

- Não acha que chegou a hora? - O Garoto pergunta

- Só mais um pouco, vão cortar o bolo a meia noite, as onze e meia nós contamos

- Se não contar eu conto! - O garoto fala e vai embora - Até as onze e meia Ino

- Não se preocupe!

Logo após isso, Hinata aparece e vê ele se afastando.

- O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

- Ele é amigo do Lee, que pergunta!

- Mas ele falou com você!

- Quando?

- Agora, eu ouvi sua voz, não tem ninguem aqui, estava falando com quem?

- Você tá louca Hinata! Bebeu?

- Não, eu não bebo!

- Não parece! - Ino diz, enquanto bebe

- Ino-chata!

- Ei, só a Sakura me chama de Ino-chata

- Mas é verdade

- Hinachata! - Ino sussurra

Naruto e Lee estão conversando na varanda, quando Lee, ao lembrar da cena que aconteceu a pouco, pergunta

- Naruto, o que foi aquilo com a Hinata?

- Ah? - Naruto parecia confuso - Ela queria me dizer alguma coisa, mas você chegou e... - Naruto lembrou da cara de Hinata, aquilo parecia importante - Lee, eu já volto.

Naruto foi para dentro e começou a procurar Hinata, foi no salão de festas, cozinha, corredores, quartos, tudo! Até que se lembrou do Jardim. Hinata estava lá, sozinha, caminhando e admirando as arvores, com fones de ouvido escutando Avril Lavigne (My Happy Ending)

- Hinata! - Naruto gritou, mas Hinata não escutou, ele chegou mais perto e tocou no seu ombro - Hinata - ele falou mais baixo

- Naruto? O que aconteceu? - Hinata disse, tirando os fones

- Eu que pergunto! O que você queria me dizer?

- Veio aqui só pra isso? - Hinata ficou pasma, achava mesmo que devia se expressar - Não é nada de mais

- Claro que é, você não quis falar na frente do Lee - Naruto estava muito curioso - Me conta!

- Naruto, eu quero te dizer que eu, bom

- Hinata, fala logo, eu já to preocupado!

- Eu estou...

- Naruto! Hinata! A Ino pediu para todos subirem! - Temari gritou de repente

- Calma, Temari! A Gente já vai! - Naruto não queria deixar Hinata esperando de novo - Fala Hinata, o que foi

- É melhor irmos! - Hinata pegou o pulso de Naruto e começou a puxá-lo para o salão de festas

Na casa de Sasuke, Sakura e Sasuke dormiram com a TV ligada, mas Sakura acorda.

- Sasuke! - Sakura tenta acordar Sasuke, ela teve um pesadelo

Ao ver que Sasuke não estava acordado, Sakura se levantou e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto, depois disso, ela estava um pouco mais calma, mas quando saiu de lá, um homem vestido de preto (um ladrão), segurou seus braços pela cintura com uma mão e tapou sua boca com a outra.

- Tem mais alguém aqui?! - o bandido sussurrou

Mas Sakura deu um chute em sua virilha e ele caiu no chão, Sakura desceu as escadas correndo, o bandido sacou a arma e atirou em Sakura...

Na festa, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, Ino estava em cima do palco quando Naruto e Hinata chegaram

- Bom, essa noite, eu queria fazer uma revelação para todos! - Ino falou no microfone - Eu estou noiva! - Todos os presentes pasmaram, exceto Hinata que já sabia

- Você já sabia?! - Naruto perguntou para Hinata, surpreso

- Desde ontem! - Hinata respondeu rapidamente

- Isso já faz 5 meses, e eu queria que todos vissem o noivo...

O Rapaz entra pela porta e todos ficam ainda mais surpresos, até Hinata, nunca ninguém imaginaria que o noivo seria...


End file.
